


The Way Forward....

by Ant_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Torture, What if?, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: What if that torture scene in episode 3 went differently.





	The Way Forward....

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I'm still going Klance strong.

As soon as Zethrid said that they were going to torture Pidge, Lance acted on his feelings of anger. Anger towards those that were trying to hurt his friends. 

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Lance screamed as he tried to run up against Ezor and try and fight her. Next thing he knew Lance was being slammed on the floor, a guard coming over to block Lance from trying to do anything more stupid. 

"Your defiance is adorable and so misguided." Zethrid turned back towards the group smiling in wait for the pure pleasure of what Ezor was about to do to the little one. 

Just as she was about to give Ezor the go ahead to try and get the information she needed. She noticed the one in red. The one they said was piloting the black lion. A supposed 'new leader' of Voltron kept giving worried glances to the dumb one in the blue. Ezor grinned, she knew what to do.

"Guards!" She called out to the ones posted out by the door.

Ezor was confused, but she patiently waited, knowing that no matter what happened she was going to get to torture someone today.

"Make sure none of them make an attempt to move," She said snidly her head gestruing to the rest of the paladins.

"Yes M'am!" The guards obeyed her whim, making sure the paladins didn't move. Unless they wanted to get shot. 

"What are you doing!" Keith yelled taking a slight step forward. Something not settling well in the pit of his stomach. 

Zethrid had her back turned towards the paladins and laughed a bit.

"I'm getting the information I need." Zethrid gestured her head towards Ezor, then to Lance on the floor. Ezor, getting the memo, wrapped her hand around Lance's collar of his suit and slamming him into the wall. Making sure he made a loud sound when he was hit.

"STOP!" They had all yelled, not wanting this to go on any further. 

Lance, struggling against her tight grip.

Zethrid looked back towards the one in red. Out of everyone's face he showed the most emotion. Though he tried to hide it well, Zethrid knew what to look for already.

Ezor, got up close to Lance's face, trying to intimidate him. 

"All you have to do is tell us where Lotor is and there won't have to be any torture." Zethrid calmly stated, her smile saying otherwise. 

"Oh, but please do put up a fight, I was looking forward to a bit of action today." Ezor slowly dragged Lance's flailing body up the wall until his feet could no longer touch the floor.

"It's like we said! We left him there! He's dead! SO PUT HIM DOWN!" Keith yelled his emotions overpowered him that he didn't notice he had been stepping further until the guard slammed him in the gut with his gun, bringing him to his knees. 

Krolia, glaring at the guard menacingly, helped her son up. Not wanting to create even more of a scene.

"Yeah, listen do you think you can try and breathe a little less hard, because your breath smells worse than the time Hunk threw up in that simulator for the first time." Ezor dropped Lance from where she was holding him, and punched him as hard as she could in the face. As he was knocked back towards the floor his nose bruised, and dripping blood. 

The team were all yelling at them to stop, but no one was listening. No one moving, not trying to make the situation even worse. Krolia physically holding Keith back, knowing he was trying to stop this madness. She could see the pain and worry in her son's eyes. The same look in her eyes from when his Dad had been hurt helping her. 

Lance wiped the blood that was under his nose. Looking up and smiling at Ezor he made one of his usual sarcastic remarks. 

"Wow, is that all you got," Ezor did a sweeping kick to his gut. Forcing Lance to curl up into a ball. 

The smiles ever so present on Ezor and Zethrid's faces.

The team still screaming at them to let them go, weren't paying attention as the tears started to flow down Keith's face. Krolia just hugging her son tighter, hoping that LAnce could hang on just a bit longer. 

"Ah, we've got the funny one that wants to try and play the hero," Zethrid leaned down, getting close to Lance's face, "I know it's just a front, because behind that pretty boy smile, is a sad and lonely little boy, crying for attention." She smiled as she saw the anger present on Lance"s face. Guessing his emotions correct.

Lance knew that no matter how much it hurt, he had to keep going. As long as he could stall them, they wouldn't hurt anyone else. He put on one of his signature smiles and responded back to Zethrid's accurate analysis.

"Awwwww. You think i'm pretty." Lance was expecting another hit from Ezor, but he wasn't expecting Zethrid's hand gripping his hair tightly and slamming his face into the floor. His nose bleeding even more. 

"LANCE PLEASE FOR ONCE SHUT UP!" Keith screamed at Lance, his voice scratchy from the cries stuck in his throat.

Lance glanced over to Keith from where he was lying on the floor. Lance knew. He was going to keep fighting for Keith and the team. Knowing it was hurting them as much as it hurt him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt any of them. Let alone Keith. 

Lance tried to give Keith one of his authentic smiles. The reassuring gesture was ruined by the blood on Lance's teeth and lips.

He was able to push himself up onto his knees,

"Oooooo, how I love when they try to struggle," Ezor smiled and clapped her hands together, waiting for what he was about to say next.

Lance spit the blood that was in his mouth towards Ezor and Zethrid.

They glanced at him. His face sporting a black eye, a bleeding nose that wouldn't stop, and a split lip, yet, he still seemed to keep going. They smiled at how strong he was being, but they looked forward to breaking him. 

Ezor kicked him once more in the gut. His body flopping onto the floor, unable to hold his weight. Zethrid put her foot on Lance's back, making sure he couldn't get up, glancing back at the paladins and smiling at their worried little faces.

Ezor leaned once more in Lance's face and screamed, 

"ANSWERS!"

"WE TOLD YOU HE'S-" Keith's response was interrupted my an alarm and red light blaring loudly screaming,

"LOCKDOWN!" Zethrid and Ezor rushed out of the rom the guards going after them to see what was going on. The door sliding shut behind them.

Everyone rushed towards Lance. Trying to see ifhe was still conscious.

Keith grabbed Lance the best he could with the cuffs on. Lance's head resting in Keith's lap, as he checked for a pulse. Lance's eyes flickering shut.

They all waited, holding their breaths. Seconds seemed like hours, until,

"HE'S OKAY!" Keith smiled in relief. His pulse a little fast from all of the adrenaline. But he was alive.

The team relieved at the news. Turned towards Krolia as she announced what to do next.

Keith wrapped his arm around Lance's waist and bringing Lance's arm around his shoulder. Supporting the weight of his semi conscious body.

As the team waited for the door to open they heard sounds from the other side. A struggle.

Lance's eyes were slowly flickering open, he turned his head towards Keith, his head ending up leaning against Keith's shoulder,

"Oh hey, we're escaping," Keith laughed in relief that this stupid guy that he for some reason loved was back to making jokes, but it also concerned him.

"Don't you ever EVER do something as stupid as that ever again." The smile sliding off his face and worry was back.

Lance mumbled into the crook of Keith's neck,

"Hey, I'm a paladin of Voltron," Lance somehow managed the strength to pick his head up and look up at Keith, their faces inches apart, "making stupid sacrifices and decisions for the better of people is in the job description." For the second time, despite the horrible situation that they were in and Lance's injured state, he managed to make Keith laugh. 

Their smiles became realizations when they saw how close their faces were, if they leaned in just a little-

"Hello little friends," They turned their heads sharply towards the open door, glancing down and seeing the mice. 

Keith supported Lance the rest of the way out. Shiro coming in and helping lift some of the weight off of Keith, as they headed straight into the fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you please leave me some feedback. Let me know if you guys want anymore one shots, give me some ideas,and i'll do my best. Who knows I might do a follow up to this.....


End file.
